Warrior cats: Crimson Sun
by creeperslyth
Summary: 4 cats with the powers of Fire, Sun, Shadow and Moon have made their way one way or another to the lake clans. Firefoot has been chased into Riverclan territory by a dark past. Samara holds a grudge against the elder Crow. Shadowkit and Moonkit have been given powers beyond their wildest dreams. But only one of them is aloud to live through the trials ahead. Rated T for violence.


**Holas! Well well well. This is my first Warrior cat story that I will actually put time and effort into. If you guys don't know me that let me tell you, My name is CreeperSlyth a Minecraft and Warrior cat fanatic. I will be doing R2R (Reply to Review) and will be posted at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaiming isn't fun, it's not like I was claiming the Warrior cat series any who.**

**Roofwshadow: Creeper don't own warriors **

**Me: Thanks Roofshadow**

**Warrior Cats: Crimson Sun**

**Prologue**

Day had fallen and the Moon rose high in the sky that night. Shadows crept from their hiding places and made their way to the caves beneath the clan territories, into tunnels that stretched farther than the clans knew. Beneath Riverclan territory a she cat ran, scrambling through the tunnels blindly escaping what followed her. The yowls of cats calling for her blood echoed after her making her ears ring and head spin. Her black fur melted with the shadows her fire red paws pounding across the tunnel floor. Finally she reached a small cavern 3 tunnels branched off of it leaving her maddenly confused on which way to go. The cats behind her grew closer, without thinking she dashed down the right tunnel and fell into a deep pit. When she landed she let out a grunt as something jabbed her side. Scrambling up she pressed to the side of the pit praying to Starclan that she would not be discovered. The cats overhead passed, light began to sift into the pit as she waited her eyes adjusted and she screamed as her eyes took in the mounds of bones beneath her feet…

-{}-

The moonlight filtered onto the sandy fur of the tom as he padded softly over the last bits of rocks from the mountains. Green eyes narrowed as he looked over the Clan cats homes. Claws digging into the ground an evil grin spread across his face his half tail twitching happily.

"Well, well Crow, looks like I've finally found your clans." He chuckled lips curled back to show glinting teeth as he laughed towards the sky and StarClan. "Good luck escaping me this time you wretched old fool, I have the power of the desert sun in my paws and I will kill you once and for all." A warm stagnant wind blew across Windclan territory. The tom raced down to the moor glinting green eyes locked on the camp entrance.

Sniffing the she- cat at guarding the camp took a wiff of the warm air wondering where it had come from, as she stood up whiskers twitching the sandy tom pounced on him claws out. The she-cat had no time to yowl, the tom forced her down paw on her throat claws digging into her pelt.

"Make no sound or I will kill you and your clan." He snarled, blood beginning to pool from his claws as he further pierced her neck. Her eyes widened, leaning down the tom grabbed her scruff and drug her away from the camp never to see her clan again…

-{}-

"Skystar?" a bluish furred tom called out to the steel grey she that sat atop the highledge eyes cast up at the stars. At her name she glanced at the tom hazel eyes thoughtful.

"Yes Preyheart?" She said as her deputy climbed to stand beside her.

"I-I was just curious why you were out this late at night." He said a slight stammer in his voice.

Skystar looked to her deputy once more before looking back at the stars. "I received a dream last night Preyheart and I thought I would ponder it."

"A dream? From Starclan?"

"Yes."

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking." Preyheart said green eyes as round as the full moon.

"I saw 4 bright flames running in pure darkness, before they came close I was standing on the edge of a cliff. Behind me was the forest lush and green and infront of me was a long desert filled with bones and blood covered it all. Just before I woke up I was at Moonpool looking into the water, a kit reflected up at me. She leaned closer to the water and as she touched the surface the water rippled and she was gone."

"No omen? Or prophecy?" Preyheart questioned his face scrunched as if about to sneeze. Skystar cuffed him.

"Of course there was. If you had given me a moment then perhaps I might have said it." She hissed hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance fur fluffed.

"'m sorry Skystar." He muttered.

Sighing she nudged him "I know you were only made deputy a moon ago but you need to start thinking like a deputy and less like an apprentice." Her gaze returned to the stars. "Starclans word were this Preyheart, and take them to heart when I say them because you will be the one to help me carry this burden." He stiffened at that but nodded accepting the decision. "**Fire, Sun, Shadow, and Moon. 4 cats who hold the power of their names in their paws to bring a new time to the clans.**"

-{}-

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Skystar (steel grey she cat with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Preyheart (nearly blue fur tom with bright green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Cloudleaf (ginger fur she with white paws and a white muzzle)

_Apprentice_: Snowheart (pure white she cat with deep blue eyes a red tail tip)

Warriors

Frostwillow (deep grey tom with black ear tips)

Shadepounce (black furred tom with yellow eyes grey paws and underbelly)

Mouselake (sandy colored she with white paws, white tail tip and hazel eyes)

Breezewhisker (blue tom with black stripes and black paws)

_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Maplestripe (tortishell she with white underbelly and chest)

Whitefrost (pure white she cat with bright green eyes and grey stripes)

Greystorm (grey tom with deep blue eyes)

Brackentail (Brown furred tom with yellow eyes and black stripes)

Apprentices

Foxpaw (Reddish tom with black paws, white underbelly, and a white muzzle)

Elders

Nightstalker (black tom with blue eyes, blind)

Crow (Black she with white paws.)

Queens

Shinefur (golden furred she cat with green eyes and abnormally large teeth) kits: Shadowkit (black furred tom yellow eyes) Treekit (golden furred tom with black stripes, green eyes and a long tail) Moonkit (brown she cat with a single white dot on her head blue eyes)

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Proudstar (cream colored She with blue eyes)

Deputy: Tanglefur (dark brown tom, hazel eyes with gold flecks)

Medicine Cat: Windytail (white tom with, a red collar, yellow eyes)

_Apprentice_: Spotridge (golden she cat with unusual red eyes)

Warriors

Breezefoot (White tom with violet eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Dawnpaw

Darky (light grey she, light blue eyes, with dark grey paws, and tail)

Leapfur (black furred tom, dark blue eyes)

Scarface (horrible scarred tom with blue eyes and sandy fur)

Brambletail (brown she cat with black paws, yellow eyes, and a white muzzle)

_Apprentice:_ Stormpaw

Thrushpounce (grey tom, blind, white forepaws)

Halftail (light brown she cat with half a tail and white paws)

Apprentices

Dawnpaw (sand colored she, with black paws, blue eyes)

Stormpaw (steel grey tom with green eyes)

Elders

Lightheart (light grey she cat with hazel eyes)

Hollowbelly (brown furred tom with a large belly, blue eyes, and white belly)

Queens

Riftclaw (brown she cat with dark green eyes, and black stripes {Jumpkit (amber colored she with blue eyes) Burrkit (Brown tom with black facial markings and black spots)

**Riverclan**

Leader: Clearstar (Blue furred tom with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Coldfur (pure black she with dark blue eyes)

Medicine cat: Willowfur (Yellow furred tom hazel eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Mousepaw

Warriors

Thrushear (white tom with violet eyes and oddly fluffy ears)

_Apprentice:_ Cedarpaw

Morningfrost (White she cat with grey paws and tail)

Jade (dark blue furred tom with yellow eyes)

Silverstone (dark grey tom with black stripes on his back and tail pale blue eyes)

Dappleshade (Black furred tortishell she with white spots on her back and sides, yellow eyes)

Rootheart (Brownish red she with big green eyes)

_Apprentice:_ Troutpaw

Beetleclaw (tortishell tom with blue eyes and tawny paws)

**As you notice the Aliegences is not completely finished… I got really lazy while I trying to get it together so Windclan and Riverclan are not heavily mentioned. Main cats for those clans will be apart of the story but I'm not writing out the entire layout for the cats. BTW these mystical cats live at the lake our main priority right now is Minecraft: EndGames so unless I get a boatload of Reviews this will be postponed. Please Review! :)**

**Roofshadow: Please do! Reviews will be replyed to y'all!**

**Me: See you next time**

**RoofShadow: CreeperSlyth and Roofshadow of Treeclan signing out for now! Peace!**


End file.
